macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JDL2016/My own Prediction for the new Balloons, Floats, and more for the 2019 Macy's Parade
Here's my very own prediction of the new ideas for the 93rd Macy's Parade of 2019 this year. Note: These are from my own prediction of the 2019 Macy's Parade Lineup. New Balloons (*Bold means the title of the Balloon) *'Miraculous Ladybug' (Zagtoon) (Miraculous Ladybug yoyoing her miraculous Ladybug Yo-Yo) (First Ever Heroine Balloon in the Parade) *'The Loud House Siblings (Or just Lincoln Loud)' (Nickelodeon) (The Loud Siblings hanging on Vanzilla (like the DreamWorks' Trolls Balloon) with Lisa and Lily on baby chairs up top of it and Luna jazzing on it, or just Lincoln Loud with a Santa Hat just like the SpongeBob Balloon.) *'Trolls World Tour' (2nd Version) (DreamWorks) (The DreamWorks' Troll gang (The Snack Pack) are hanging on a "Trolls World Tour" Caterbus with Poppy, Branch, Cooper, and Fuzzbert up top of it) *'The Cast from Elf' (New Line Cinema & NBC) (Buddy, Jovie, & Michael hanging on Santa's Sleigh while Walter & Emily are riding on it) (Holiday Ambassador) New Novelty Balloons *Pumpkins (4th Version) *Macy's Snow Globe *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (3rd Version) New Balloonicles *Annie and Clarabel (Fisher-Price) New Floats *Hershey's Chocolate Factory (Hershey's) (2nd Version) (Redesigned from the Domino Sugar Float) *The Loud House (Nickelodeon) *Pizza Hut's Christmas Pizza Town (Pizza Hut) Returning Balloons *Olaf (Disney) *Ronald McDonald (4th Version) (McDonald's) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid's Greg Heffley (2nd Version (Amulet Books) *PAW Patrol's Chase (Spin Master & Nickelodeon) *Goku from Dragon Ball (Funimation) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Fisher-Price) (Comeback Balloon/Returned since 2016) *Charlie Brown (Peanuts Worldwide) *Jett from Super Wings (Alpha Group) (Retired) *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2nd Version) (Nickelodeon) *Sinclair Oil Dino (2nd Version) (Sinclair Oil) *Pikachu (3rd Version) (The Pokémon Company International) *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch and his Dog Max (Universal and Illumination Pictures) (Retired) Returning Novelty Balloons *Macy's Golden Tri-Star *Harold the Policeman (Comeback Novelty Balloon/Returned since 2016) *Blue & White Macy's Stars *Macy's Yellow Stars *Harold The Fireman (Comeback Novelty Balloon/Returned since 2017) *Artie the Pirate *The Christmas Chronicles' Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo, & Hugg *Americana Spheres *Red & Green Candy Cane (Comeback Novelty Balloon Returned Since 2017) *Macy's Golden Starflakes *Macy's Red "Believe" Stars Returning Balloonicles *Go Bowling (Go Bowling.com) *Three Sinclair Oil Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) *Aflac Duck (3rd Version) (Aflac) (Retired) Returning Floats *Tom Turkey (3rd Version) *The Cranberry Cooperative (2nd Version) *1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) *Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car *Universal Playground *Harvest in the Valley (Retired) *Frozen Fall Fun *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2nd Version) *Build a Bear Workshop's Discover Adventure (3rd Version) *Splashing Safari Adventure *On The Roll Again *Parade Day Mischief (Revamped) *Fantasy Choclate Factory *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Entenmann's Everyone's Favorite Bakeshop (Retired) *Build a Better World *Shimmer and Shine (Retired) *Deck The Halls *Snoopy's Doghouse (2nd Version) *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *Macy's Singing Christmas Trees (2nd Version) *Santa's Sleigh (5th Time) Gallery for my own Prediction of the Macy's Parade of 2019 Miraculous_Ladybug_Parade_Balloon_idea_for_the_2019_Macy's_Parade_copy.jpg|The Miraculous Ladybug Balloon Sketch The_Loud_House_Parade_Balloon_idea_for_the_2019_Macy's_Parade.jpg|The Loud House Siblings (Or Just Lincoln) Balloon Sketch Christmas_lincoln_loud_parade_balloon_by_toonitaur1_daqbrn3-fullview.jpg|The Lincoln Loud balloon with a Santa Hat like SpongeBob from DeviantArt By Toonitaur1 Coming Soon|The Trolls World Tour Balloon Sketch Coming Soon IMG 3427.jpg|The Sketch of the Elf Balloon by JamarcusMudkip The Elf Parade Balloon sketch idea for the 2019 Macy's Parade copy.jpg|The sketch of the Elf balloon by JamarcusMudkip and the suits for the balloon handler volumteers by me Coming Soon|The Macy's Parade Snow Globe Novelty Balloon Sketch Coming Soon Annie & Clarabel Balloonicle Ideas for the 2019 Macy's PArade.jpg|The Annie and Clarabel Ballonicles Sketch File:Fixed_The_Hershey's_Chocolate_Factory_Float_idea_for_the_2019_Macy's_Parade_copy.jpg|My own Hershey's Chocolate Factory Parade Float (2nd Version) sketch for the 2019 Macy's Parade The Loud House Parade Float idea for the 2019 Macy's Parade.jpg|My own Loud House Parade float sketch for the 2019 Macy's Parade Category:Blog posts